koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Orochi Leona
Wild Leona, known as "Orochi Leona" or "Awakened Orochi Blood from the Darkness Leona" in Japan (ヤミノナカオロチノチニメザメルレオナ, Yami no naka Orochi no Chi ni Mezameru Reona), is the name attributed to Leona Heidern when the Riot of the Blood is activated within her. She first appeared in The King of Fighters '97. __TOC__ Story When Goenitz came to ask Gaidel for help to ressurect Orochi, Leona was there. Goenitz activated the Riot of the Blood within her and she murdered her family and the entire village. Years later, in 1997, near the finals of the '97 tournament, the Riot of the Blood once again was triggered and Leona went berserk, attacking her team mates, Ralf and Clark, but she was eventually defeated. In 2003, the Orochi seal was damaged once again and she entered the Riot of the Blood, badly injuring Ralf and Clark. Personality During this state, Leona goes berserk and will attack anyone she sees. She also tends to vomit blood prior to entering the Riot of Blood. Her hair changes to crimson red as opposed of the usual blue. Powers * Slashing Hands - Leona can cut or pierce with her hands. * Cutting Aura - Leona can create a cutting aura around her hands and feet. * Cutting Ball - Leona can create a ball of energy surrounded by several energy blades. Fighting Style Her fighting style remains unchanged, but she becomes faster and more brutal. Unlike Iori, her actions seem to be more primal in that she has a new walking animation and even a new running animation that enables her to run under mid-level projectiles. Music *'Control Crisis' - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *'Jungle Bouncer' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Ralf Jones and Clark Still) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 - Gameboy port only; as Leona ! *The King of Fighters R-1 - Mid-boss and secret character *The King of Fighters '97 - Mid-boss and secret character *The King of Fighters '98 - Transforms into Orochi Leona during Leona's SDM *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Ralf *The King of Fighters 2002 - Transforms into Orochi Leona in Leona's HSDM and SDM, can also be done manually. Leona now has full control of this form *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - unlockable *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Transforms into Orochi Leona in Leona's SDM and MAX2. Leona now has full control of this form *The King of Fighters XIII - During Leona's SDM's and NeoMax, her hair color changes to red. Similar characters *Leona See Also *Wild Leona/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Orochi_Leona_'98UM.jpg|Leona in KOF '98UM. original01p02.jpg Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in January Category:Boss Characters